Ellen Oak
by AbigailPeters
Summary: (Just an FYI I got the supernatural idea from these categories, I am not basing it off of any of the characters of these stories.) It all started when I was four. I always just, thought I was normal. As normal as any four year old would think. One day, I was throwing a temper tantrum, as any four year old would, and I began to feel hot.
1. Chapter 1

Ellen Oak

_Prologue_

It all started when I was four. I always just, thought I was normal. As normal as any four year old would think. One day, I was throwing a temper tantrum, as any four year old would, and I began to feel hot. After a few seconds, I realized that my mother was slowly backing up, until she hit a wall. She started to hold up her finger and stretch out her arm, to point at me. In a voice as horrified as the look on her face, she said,

"What are you? What are you?!" She started to cry, and just ran up the stairs tripping over a few steps, still horrified.

Confused, I went over the mirror on the wall and looked. I was glowing. Like an ember, fiery red. I was mesmerized by the color, until my mother came halfway down the stairs and peeked over the railing.

"Mom, look!" I said in my high pitched, almost innocent voice. I held out my hand to her and she came to the bottom of the stairs. She walked over to me slowly, cautiously. When she was almost in my grasp she backed away, and ran back up the stairs. She ran to the phone. I could hear her conversation with my father.

"You need to come home and help me." My mother said in a whispered voice.

"_Why? And why are you talking in a whispered voice, is someone in the house?" _My father said, in a frightened and confused tone. My mother turned around and peeked back over the stairs. _"I'm coming home." _He continued, and hung up the phone.

During their conversation, I had a realization with myself. The mysterious powers that had suddenly appeared in my life, were called Stevving. My kind was lost, extinct, but the powers of my kind had not been lost. I suddenly realized, even with my tiny four year old brain, that I had a huge responsibility resting on my shoulders. I needed to learn to control these powers.

My mother hid in her room until my father got home. By that time, I had stopped glowing. Years went on of this. For the first two years my parents grew distant. Then, they decided to help me. They coped with me. And I coped with them. I grew to control my powers until I was thirteen, when my mother and father died in a plane crash.

The sadness and pain became too much, and I lost control. I became feral. I was disturbing many things that I shouldn't of. I almost turned into a thing that would haunt kids' dreams. Until they came along. They helped me, and I helped them. The C.I.A helped me use my powers for good, oh so I thought. But, more on that later. As you would probably think, some people wanted to have this power, and you would be right. Make armies of my kind that would demolish human armies without breaking a nail, right again.

Soon enough, I was captured, and experimented on. Yes, I was saved, but they had still gotten my D.N.A. For my safety my Director, Nick Johnson, hid me. I'm afraid of what will happen. They will create too many armies for the humans to handle. The sad thing is, the government did all of this. I just didn't know it at the time.

"You will find your way back, I promise." Said Nick. I've heard 'I promise' too much in my life. The promises never seem to be kept. Pretty rough life for a thirteen year old huh?

Oh, and by the way, my name is Ellen. Ellen Oak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Awakened_

I woke up. I was in jeans and a t-shirt. I tried to sit up, but my body felt heavy. I tried this a few times, succeeding on the third attempt, third times a charm. My room was a capsule. There were two long, narrow sides, and rounded ends. A large window was beside my bed. I looked out. All I can see is trees.

I heard something. As it got closer, it became unbearably loud. I flipped off of my bed and crouched into my fighting position. I plugged my ears, but it didn't help. This sound was all too familiar, and this wasn't in a good way.

"Who's there?!" I screamed, my voice cracking at the end.

_ Hahahaha-a. _Said the familiar, sinister, voice. I couldn't figure out how I was hearing the sound. It was almost like the familiar voice was being transmitted directly into my brain.

_ Ohh Ellen. You would not know all of the trouble you have put me through. I have only been trying to help you. I've been looking on our radar for a long time trying to locate you. Suddenly, this day a little blinking light came up, and I just knew it was you. _

"How are you helping me, by making copies of my powers and transmitting them into other people? By putting me through countless, painful tests? By doing all of this wrong to me? How are you even getting a signal on me?" I said, making my point. Plus a little annoyed, since I didn't know about transmission even being possible.

_ Well, yes there is that. But that was all for the project, you know that. I had good plans for you. I was going to help you. And, a little secret that most people even in my place don't know. Transmission is a good way to keep in contact. _ He continued.

"All you ever did was put me in pain!" I snarled, with a hiss in my voice, still on his other question. "You weren't humane to anyone, your staff, and you're so called patients that you cared so dearly for, and let's not forget that your own family left you because you were such a controlling imbosil!" I yelled, disturbing the forest with my screaming words.

_Well, you have definitely made your point. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that, we want you back, and we will get you, no matter what. _I heard him cut off. The forest was quiet around me, until I heard footsteps coming in my direction.

"Who's there?" I practically screamed. Then, he came out. "Bane!" I squealed, with overwhelming joy.

Authors Note: Who do you think the mysterious voice that somehow transmitted into Ellen's head is? Who do you think Bane is? I would love to have some reviews, just no flames please. Thank you for reading!

Abby


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Bane_

Bane and I are old friends. He was assigned to keep me, shall we say, company. All he did was watch me do nothing. In the beginning he interrogated me. But, then we became good friends. I was drawn into a memory.

I was pretty hurt. A few bruises, not very much but it did feel like a lot. I heard the footsteps come toward me. They saved me from my captors but all I feel is captured again. I don't know who they are, but I've been given food and water, which I ignore, but they are still nice to me.

My cell door unlocked. I held my knees closer to my chest. I haven't moved since they put me here. That was, well, I don't know. It's felt like days, but I couldn't tell. A man walked into my cell. He had short, wavy black hair, a brown t-shirt, and shorts.

"So, you're her huh?" he asked me. I clenched tighter. "I have questions for you. Can I ask you a question?" He just stood there. He moved closer. A sickening hiss came from my mouth. He jumped back. "Whoa," He said. He asked his question after a couple seconds. "Where did you come from?" I didn't speak. "What are you?" still didn't speak. "Who is," he flipped through a folder he hadn't walked in with, "Anthony?" he asked.

My eyes snapped open. I jumped up and put the unknown man in a chokehold.

"How did you get his name?!" I said. My voice was a megaphone. "How?!" I said, using the same voice.

"Depends," he said

"Don't joke with me! How!" I demanded.

"You need to help me, before I can help you." He said. At this point I was livid. My face relaxed. I let him go and slumped back into my corner.

"He is the man who captured me." I began after a few moments, "He hid me in the secret facility called Chernobyl. The town. Chernobyl was not radioactive at all. They just made it seem that way. I had been knocked out. The dosage that was given to me knocked me out for about two hours. Give or take a few. I assumed that each time I woke up they had given me the exact same dose. I was blindfolded after they injected the first dose, so I just assume. I woke up three times. The trip was at least six hours long. We pulled up to a large building. My blindfold was removed. I was in an elevator." I looked around to see if the unknown man had gone while I was talking. Instead a few other people had joined in my story.

"The elevator had gone down nine floors." I continued. "Each floor was a mile apart. When the door opened I was pushed into a large room with only one chair. I knew what this meant instantly. Torture. Or experiments, but to be honest, what's the difference? I tried to step back into the elevator but I was being pushed forward by one of the men.

"If you tell us where you got your powers, we will spare you. Or, we will not. Let's see how it goes, why don't we." He said, while strapping me to the chair. I was scared. He had a thick Russian accent. All of them did.

Mistake number one that they made. One of the straps was loosely tied. I was able to work my arm out of it.

"No, get her back in the chair!" said the man who had pushed me forward. I ran. I began to Glow, which made some of the men stop, but not all of them. Each person who touched me was instantly burned. I made my way out easily, but not as easily as I had hoped. They had reinforcements. I was drawn back inside by salt water. When I am Glowing, salt water penetrates deep into my skin. When I got my powers the change must have done something to me, which made salt water a deadly poison.

To make an even longer story short, I was drawn back in and experimented on. Until you guys found me. I was beaten and battered. I was broken. I'm still broken. But you will help, won't you?" I asked this in a childish tone, but my guard was down, so they could say anything they wanted to.

"We will try." Then he left. They all left. I stayed in my cell. All of me was sore, and tired, but I didn't know what to do, so I slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_I Feel like I'm Being Tested_

"I thought I lost you until Johnson sent me out here. One of our choppers took me back here." Bane said.

"I thought you were in the hospital? How long have I been out?" I asked.

"You were out for a few months, almost a year. We used the way Johnson hid you for time. The diagnosed coma really works." He said, smiling on the last part. We continued walking. After a while I was thirsty. Bane gave me a backpack when he found me, so I dug through it for some water. I drank it, but, then I started to feel odd, I started to feel cold. I froze. Bane looked back and reacted as if I'd done this before. I haven't. I blacked out after I started to fall.

I could hear Bane yelling something.

"What's wrong?" he yelled.

"It must have been something Anthony did. We don't know." Said Johnson.

"It….. Must…. be a….. chip." I said in labored breaths, remembering my encounter with the voice in the woods. Johnson knew what this meant immediately.

"Ok, you need to figure out where that chip is now. Figure out how to help her." Said Johnson.

"We will help you. We just need to figure this all out." Said the doctor. I didn't know him and this made me feel uneasy. They put a mask over my face. My dream was unpleasant.

I was in the woods. My family was there. I would try to run to them but they would disappear once I got close. I ran and ran. This was most of my dream.

"Ellen, come here, Ellie." Said my fathers' voice.

"We miss you." Said my mothers.

I ran until I found a clearing, only, there was a plane. The plane was in the far left corner of the field. I ran to it. There were people running. Some were fine, just traumatized by the crash. The tail had popped off mid-flight, leaving them stranded here. People lay on the ground, some badly burned, and others obviously dead. My parents were on the ground next to each other. They were holding each other's hands. Their fingers entwined. They were both burned, my mother was still breathing. Her eyes fluttered. She was happy to see her husband, but then fear and horror struck her face.

"Brad?" she asked. "Brad!" She screamed. Sobs broke through her voice. She looked around, trying to find help. I couldn't help her. I couldn't talk, I couldn't help, I couldn't even hold her, help her through the pain. The plane started to catch fire.

"Mom, move!" I yelled. She couldn't hear me. "Mom, if you don't get out of here you're going to die." She just held on to her husband. Not able to let go. "Mom!" I yelled. Right before the plane blew up. She was caught in the blast. I started to Glow. My emotions got the best of me. I felt like I was waking up.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she Glowing?" asked Bane.

"We need to calm her down before she burns the place!" yelled the unknown doctor.

"Pour some water on her!" yelled Johnson. They were panicked, although I was not thrashing around or causing a ruckus. I felt a needle in my arm and I was put back under.

I was laboring to breathe. The smoke was too much to handle. I flew up above the smoke to get some air. I looked down at the horror below me and saw the many people flooding from the plane into other parts of the field. The plane was a big flame now. I couldn't see any part of the plane, including the wings. I couldn't help; this hurt me more than anything. I just realized I wasn't crying anymore. I was just looking down in horror. I felt something grab my shirt. I was dragged away, by an unknown force, dragged back into reality.

I opened my eyes. I looked around my room. It was a hospital room. I sat up immediately. On my bedside table, there was a paper, folded neatly in half, not disturbed. I reached for it. I opened it cautiously, for I didn't know what it could hold. On the manila piece of paper was a note:

For Ellen,

While you were under, Anthony composed an attack. He got away, but we found out that there was a chip in your brain that released a poison. We caught it in time. All of the doctors do not know who you are, and what happened to you has made them suspicious, so please be cautious, as you do know what to do.

Best of luck,

Johnson

I hugged the note against my chest and hurried to work. I needed to get my clothes back. I walked around the bed, making sure I wouldn't be too woozy while walking around. I grabbed my IV and walked around like the other patients. None of the nurses noticed me so I just continued on. One of the rooms in hospital usually only holds peoples items while they are in a temporary stay at the hospital. I waited by the elevator until there wasn't a long line, ensuring I would be the only one in the steel contraption. I went up two floors and saw the door titled Clothes and went in.

My packet has my name on it. I quickly changed and stashed the hospital gown in the trashcan right outside the door. I made my way back to the elevator and passed my doctor. I felt I could trust him, so I nod in his direction. He gave me a similar gesture and went on his way, like he didn't know me at all. The front door was in my sights. I walked out and quickly ran around the nearest corner. I felt an unusual weight in my pocket and dug out the device. They had given me a cellphone. I called the only number that was saved into the phone.

"Hello, Director Johnsons office my name is Charlotte how may I help you?" asked the familiar voice I had heard every day I walked into work.

"Charlotte, oh my gosh." I said in a relieved tone.

"Ellen, one second I'll get him for you." Said Charlotte, hurrying off. _She's on the line. _I heard her say over the phone.

"Hello?" said Johnson in his usual, calm voice.

"Johnson, I got your note and I did what I was supposed to do." I said

"Good. Now, for your next assignment. Anthony has become a big problem lately, as you probably know already. We need you. We can't defeat him on our own, and you have first-hand experience. So, welcome back to work, agent Ellen." He said.

"Glad to be." I said, and hung up the phone.

Authors Note: Wow, my longest chapter yet. Please tell me what you thought or any questions. I really enjoy the feedback.

Abby


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_I Know Exactly Where I Am_

I looked down at the phone and locked it. I slid it in my jean pocket and went on. I cautiously stepped into the street and lunged back when a black sedan pulled up in the spot in front of me. The man sitting in the front seat looked at me, concerned, I just smiled back and kept walking. When he left his vehicle he just walked into the hospital, not running after me. I relaxed. I looked at the nearest cross streets. I am three blocks south of the C.I.A headquarters.

I glanced around, observing my surroundings. The man in the black sedan left, and another took his place. Four men came out of the car. They looked around and they all stopped moving when their eyes were on me. They walked over. I looked at the time until I could walk across the street. 3, 2, 1. I started to run. I ran across the street and they ran after me. I ran, and ran. I could hear them shouting at people to move out of the way. I was now at the gates of the C.I.A building.

"Agent 2499-3224." I practically yelled into the security system.

"_Access granted. Welcome back Agent Oak." _Replied back the computer. I had made it in just in time. I walked calmly into the building, as I had done so many times before.

"Ellen?" said a surprised Frank. He's the security guard.

"Hey Frank," I said back. "There are four guys probably still back at the gate that chased me here. I think we might want to talk to them, figure out where they're from."

"I'm on it." He said, and walked away.

The familiar hallway was slightly different. It smelt different, musty, kind of, old. I wonder how long I was gone. I know I was gone for a little while, but I don't remember. I forgot about this while I approached the office complex. As usual, Charlotte was sitting at her desk, taking notes and answering the phone. She was in the middle of a phone call when I walked in.

"Ellen," she said, getting up from her desk. I walked in her direction to and we hugged. She hugged me tighter after her phone rang again.

"I should get that." She said and went to get it. Johnson shares a complex with a few other people. His office was at the end of the hall. I walked pass the other offices and I could feel every eye on me. I heard gasps from some of them; they left their phone calls and meetings to gawk at me. It bothered me. I think they could tell but I don't know if they really cared. I was halfway down the hall when I started running. I suddenly heard a lot of "Oh no we scared her" and "What did we do?" also the occasional "Did she see something? Should we be worried?" I quickly opened Johnson's door and slammed it shut once I was inside.

"Ahh Ellen, we've been expecting you." Said him. The person I will never forget. The person that practically ruined my life. No, he did ruin my life.

"Hello, Steven." I said. My face still facing the door. I haven't seen him in quite a long time. And I don't think I want to see him at all. But what is he doing here? What did he want? I had to figure these things out. I need to know a few other things to. My life was practically ruined when I figured out the person who was flying the plane was one of our agents.

"Now listen Ellen, you can play nice." Said Johnson. But I don't think I can.

Authors Note: So, yeah. Steven. I don't like him either. Please tell me what you thought!

Thanks for reading,

Abby


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_I Can Play Nice; I Just Need To Keep Telling Myself That._

"Come, sit down." Said Johnson. I wagered my odds of running back down the hall and out the door and sitting down; I sat down, just to see if the conversation would be worth it. I started demanding my mission immediately.

"Give me my papers." I said, quietly.

"Let's talk first." Said Johnson, almost, timidly, no, like he was speaking to a child.

"Don't talk to me like I'm three, give me my mission!" I demanded, standing up and slamming my hand on the desk. He reached into his desk and pulled out a file.

"This is Anthony Cult, as you already know, and he is our current target." Johnson picked up the file and spread it out onto the screen, showing all the pictures. "He is wanted for kidnapping-."

"Not a kid." I interrupted.

"Yes you are, anyways, kidnapping, unauthorized experimentations and possession of deadly weapons while on parole, yes, the last one is and old accusation, but we need all we can get on him. Dismissed." He said. Both Steven and I stood up. I had a confused look on my face.

"He's not coming, is he?" I asked pointing at him.

"No, not with you anyway." Said Johnson.

"Ok." I said relieved. I grabbed my file and left. The sound of Johnsons door opening made everyone look, I just walked this time. I said goodbye to Charlotte and left the building. I flagged down a taxi and settled in for the long trip to the airport, it is surprisingly far away. I remembered the ride to Chernobyl.

I was blindfolded.

"Knock her out." Said one of the Russian accents. I started to wiggle away from the voice but just ran into another person. I felt the needle in my arm and shrieked. I could feel myself going but tried to hold on, it was impossible. The anesthetic took me over sooner than I expected. When I awoke I was laying down in a seat, an airplane seat.

"Hello sweetheart." Said the same voice from the car. I was still blindfolded and couldn't see who the voice belonged to. "I'm sorry but we didn't expect you to wake up so soon, so, we need to knock you out again." I heard footsteps come over to me. When he stuck the needle in my arm I said,

"I don't care anymore. Everyone I care about is dead. Do whatever you want." He made a surprised sound.

"I guess you were fueled by anger when you had your….. incidents. I thought you were a fighter. Hey it made my life easier." He said smiling; I could hear it in his voice.

"I didn't put up very much of a fight, did I?" I said, and fell back into a deep sleep.

I was on my side, a fresh set of clothes and some water to wash in at the end of my bed. A blanket was draped over me and an air conditioning vent broke the silence. I sat up. My room was like a prison cell. Bed against the wall, door in the front, or what I assumed was the front, and that was it. Small and sweet, I guess.

"You might just want to wash and get into the clothed they left you." Said a voice from across the hall.

"Why? What are they going to do?" I asked, very stubbornly.

"You'd be surprised." She said. I got up from my bed and looked across the hall from the bars in the door. She couldn't have been more than 13, my age. She had the same outfit on as the outfit left on my bed. She was bruised. She had bandages on her arms.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Mostly experiment. Although, some of it was them. Ok, who am I kidding, all of it was them." She said, laughing on the last part.

"I'm a little scared now."

"You should be." She said matter of factly.

"Is there any way out?" I asked. She paused for a second then spoke.

"Death." She replied. She backed away from the door then spoke again. "I am not so lucky. Maybe they will spare you the pain." She was way to calm to say all of this. Like it was just an everyday thing.

"How long have you been here?" I was a little freaked out now. Will I get out? Will I ever see the light of day again?

"I don't know. What is the year and day?" she asked.

"It was October, 7 2013 when I was captured." I said. She paused for a while, thinking.

"Umm. Four, no, five years." She said.

"What! You've been here for five years!" I said.

"Yes."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My names Scarlett. They call me Red though. I don't like it." She said.

"Well, Scarlett, my name is Ellen."

"Ellen, that's my mother's name." she said, tearing up.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's a very nice name." she was fighting the sobs.

"Hey, you've been sitting there for two minutes." Said the taxi driver.

"Oh, sorry." I said and left the cab. I walked through the airport going to the terminal. I don't know where I'm going so I looked up at the sign for departing flights. I stumbled back, sitting in a nearby chair. I already didn't like flying, unless it was with my Stevving, but this just made it worse. My flight was going to Russia.

Authors Note: Da-da-daaaaaaaa! She's going to Russia. I don't know if that was a big "cliff hanger" but hey, it works. I love to hear whatever you have to say so, please review!

Thanks for reading!

Abby


End file.
